fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy
The galaxy was one of the trillions of galaxies that existed in the universe. This galaxy was particularly important since it was the setting of the histories of the Galactic Republic, the Galactic Civil War, the Yuuzhan Vong War, the Jedi and the Sith. Judging from the maps available, it appeared to be a galaxy of Sb type. According to some sources, the galaxy was 120,000 light years across, or 37,000 Parsecs (a parsec is 3.258 light years) across. A black hole existed at the center of the galaxy. The galaxy was orbited by Rishi Maze and the other satellite galaxy. There was also a hyperspace disturbance at the edge of the galaxy that prevented hyperspace routes outside the disk. There were approximately 400 billion stars and around half of these had planets that could support life. 10% of those developed life, while sentient life developed in 1/1000 of those (about 20 million). The galaxy was populated by approximately 100 quadrillion different life forms. History n Star Map]] Before recorded history, the first known galaxy-spanning political entity was the Infinite Empire of the Rakata, which ended long before the forming of the official so-called "galactic civilization". ]] The galaxy as an official entity began to exist millennia later, when Humans discovered hyperspace travel and met other sentient races. When several worlds and species came to know each other, they formed a loose affiliation that accepted common laws and currency, and the Galactic Republic became the "official" galactic government. The smaller Sith Empire rivaled the Republic, and the beginnings of that rivalry were religious—the understanding of the Force. The Sith were defeated and re-emerged several times. Finally, after a millennium of hiding, the Sith managed to restore their Empire, after dissolving the Republic and replacing it with the short lived Galactic Empire. The Empire lasted for two decades of tyranny, but after the Galactic Civil War, eventually the Republic was restored. Despite this, the remnants of the Empire would continue to resist the new government for over a decade before finally signing a peace treaty. Not long after that, an extragalactic species known as the Yuuzhan Vong launched an invasion of the galaxy. Their invasion devastated much of the galaxy, including Coruscant, though they were eventually defeated. Some of the Yuuzhan Vong were incorporated in the galactic community, and in the course of 1.5 centuries several governments alternated, including the restoration of the Empire, although not dark side-oriented. This Galactic Empire warred against the new Sith Order who were reformed. Astrography ]] The galaxy was divided into several regions. They are listed here in ascending order of distance from the core. These regions were further divided into various sectors, systems, and planets. Deep Core At the very heart of the galaxy, the Deep Core (a.k.a. Core Systems) was a small region that hid unusual worlds. Due to the gravitational pull of the vast number of stars, local space-time was severely warped, making hyperspace travel difficult at best. The region was thought to be almost inaccessible until Emperor Palpatine found several safe hyperlanes into the region. The area remained an Imperial stronghold almost twenty years after the Battle of Endor. Core Worlds An ancient region bordering the outlying areas of the Deep Core, the Core Worlds were some of the most prestigious, well-developed, well-known, and heavily populated planets in the galaxy. The Galactic Republic and subsequently all galaxywide governments were born in the Core Worlds and spread out over the galaxy. During both the time of the Republic and Empire, Coruscant, a major core world, was the Galactic Capital. The Humans are supposed to have originated from this region. Colonies The Colonies was the name given to a region of the galaxy between the Core Worlds and the Inner Rim. It was among the first areas outside the Core to be colonized, and the worlds here were typically heavily populated, industrialized, and cultured. During its reign, the Galactic Empire was very forceful in controlling the Colonies, and as a result, the New Republic gained support quickly there. Inner Rim Territories views a map of the galaxy aboard the ''Eclipse.]] The Inner Rim was a region of the galaxy between the Colonies and the Expansion Region. It was originally just called "The Rim", as it was expected to be the farthest extent of the Known Galaxy for centuries, but the Expanded Rim (later renamed the Expansion Region) was opened within a hundred years of the Inner Rim. During the reign of Palpatine, the Galactic Empire ruthlessly controlled the Inner Rim. Rather than rebel, many residents chose to flee to the Outer Rim Territories. After the Battle of Endor, the Empire, despite its unpopularity, held the region far longer than expected; many later resented the New Republic's sluggishness in liberating the region. Many worlds, despite joining the New Republic, were openly afraid that the government was not strong enough to maintain power. Their concerns were born following the return of Palpatine, when the Empire reclaimed most of the Inner Rim. Expansion Region The Expansion Region was an experiment in corporate-controlled worlds, with powerful corporations exploiting and profiting heavily from the planets for their raw materials, metals and ores. Inhabitants were oppressed while the corporations stripped entire stellar systems of all their resources. Eventually civil unrest spread from system to system. The Galactic Republic eventually took control of the system due to mounting pressure from its denizens by limiting or evicting corporate interests. Expansion Region worlds continued to be producers of raw materials and ores. However, most natural resources were exhausted by the Imperial era. Mid Rim With fewer natural resources (and therefore a smaller population) than many neighboring regions, the Mid Rim was a territory where residents worked hard for everything they had. Several planets had built up impressive economies, and pirate raiders often hid in the relatively unexplored spaces far from major trade routes. Outer Rim Territories The Outer Rim Territories was the last widely settled expanse before Wild Space and the Unknown Regions. It was the birth place of the Dark Lord Revan, and was also where the Mandalorians began their crusades in the hope of provoking the Galactic Republic into war. The Jedi Exile was also known to have grown up on Dantooine, which was one of the Outer Rim worlds. It was strewn with obscure worlds, and rugged, primitive frontier planets. Due to its distance from the Core, the region was home to many supporters of the Rebel Alliance. The Empire's Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin was assigned the difficult task of bringing the entire Outer Rim, a Rebel alliance supporter, in line. Beyond the Outer Rim There were several sectors beyond the Outer Rim, on various arms of the galaxy. It was believed that a turbulent energy field surrounded the galaxy and prevented inter-galactic travel. Tingel Arm The Tingel Arm was an exterior spiral arm of the galaxy. It contained the Corporate Sector Authority, a political entity which was partially-independent of the Galactic Republic and the Galactic Empire. Under the Galactic Empire, the sector expanded from a few hundred to thirty thousand systems. Unknown Regions The term "Unknown Regions" most commonly referred to the large, unexplored region (which some interpret to have been outside the plane of the galactic disk) between Bakura and the Imperial Remnant, which was largely dominated by the Chiss Ascendancy. The Unknown Regions comprised only a few billion stars, out of a galactic total of 400 billion. For reasons yet to be demonstrated there was a lack of reliable hyperspace routes through the region. The "Unknown Regions" designation included uncharted areas in dense nebulae, globular clusters, and the galactic halo. The Galactic Empire launched many expeditions to discover and conquer Unknown Region sectors. Wild Space Wild Space was the frontier of galactic society, separating the known parts of the galaxy from the Unknown Regions. One of Palpatine's last acts was to open up much of the region to more extensive exploration. Wild Space differed from the Unknown Regions in that some of Wild Space has been explored, though not extensively; the Unknown Regions remained mysterious. Traffic routes ]] Various established "ways" like hyperlanes passed through the sectors. These routes were explored and established by spacers known as hyperspace explorers (like Gav Daragon and Aitro Koornacht). Astromech droids had the responsibility of guiding spaceships through these routes. *Rimma Trade Route *Perlemian Trade Route *Hydian Way *Corellian Run *Corellian Trade Spine *Kessel Run *Ison Trade Corridor *Sisar Run *Myto's Arrow *Daragon Trail Government and politics Various governments have ruled within the galaxy over the millennia, the earliest known galaxy-spanning government being the Infinite Empire. Other significant political powers within the galaxy included: * Bothan Space * The Centrality * Chiss Ascendancy * Confederacy of Independent Systems * Confederation * Corporate Sector Authority * Cronese Mandate * Empire of the Hand * Expansion Region * Hapes Cluster * Hutt Space * Imperial Remnant * Juvex Sector * Senex Sector * Ssi-Ruuvi Imperium * Tion Cluster * Tion Hegemony * Vagaari Empire Economy The galactic economy was a very complex and diverse economy. The main currency of the Galactic Republic was the credit, divided into ten decicreds. Races and species Life developed in 10% of the inhabitable planets, while sentient life developed in 1/1000 of those (about 20 million sentient species). It was estimated that they together totaled 100 quadrillion beings. In classical history, the dominating species have been Humans. Possibly originating from the Core Worlds, Humans had been the basis of the major governments. Sentients other than Humans (examples: Twi'leks, Hutts, Mon Calamari) were simply known as 'aliens'. Aliens were also distinguished as humanoid or not. Although not considered a race for obvious reasons, droids formed a significant part, helping and coexisting with the population. On Naboo, higher level droids were considered equal as fellow sentients. Extragalactic interaction Extragalactic aliens (species coming from another galaxy) were believed to have visited, by unknown means, the galaxy in an unknown point in the past for unknown reasons, and made contact with the galactic species. Extragalactic travel was difficult due to a disturbance that prevented hyperspace routes outside the disk. However by the time of the Clone Wars, contact had been established with the two small galaxies orbiting the Galaxy: Rishi Maze and the other satellite galaxy. The Intergalactic Banking Clan had influence as far as these locations. The Extragalactic Society was an organization devoted to the search for life outside the galaxy. During the last days of the Republic and according to Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241, the Brodo Asogi leader, Senator Grebleips sent an expedition to another galaxy but all information about the outcome of this endeavor is unknown. The best known Extragalactic aliens were the Abominor/Silentium, the Kwa, and of course the invaders Yuuzhan Vong who almost managed to destroy the galactic civilization, while it was just recovering from the Galactic Civil War. Speech The ''lingua franca of the galaxy was the Human language that evolved in the Galactic Basic Standard. Its origins must have been the vernacular speech of Humans and was partially derived from several ancient Human languages, like Olys Corellisi. Humans being the dominant species of the galaxy, Basic has been adopted by many alien species as well. The second most common language was Huttese, expanded through the criminal and financial activity of the Hutts, and has been as well adopted by other races that were in close cooperation with them through the ages, like the Rodians. It was possible for droids to have fluency in millions of forms of communication, and based on them, could also understand and improvise in even more. Protocol droids were essential in interracial relations as translators and interpreters. Behind the scenes '' and what may be the galaxy]] Among fans, the galaxy is referred to as the Star Wars Galaxy or the galaxy far, far away, or the GFFA for short. The Galactic Federation of Free Alliances was actually named after this acronym. The galaxy was said to contain a "type 3" civilization (in the Kardashev scale — whereas Earth is home to a "type 0.7" civilization). This scale takes into account the level of integration and civilization between peoples (albeit this integration also involves different species, rather than just racial variations of only one sentient species, as it is on a sole planet), which in essence form one single "galactic civilization", given the political unification (despite the few separatisms) and the integration of the worlds in spite of the considerable distances (with effective means of transportation). Nothing connects the Star Wars galaxy with ours (the Milky Way). However, if we are to consider a crossover between Star Wars and E.T. based on the mention of Brodo Asogi and its extra-galactic expedition, we can infer the following: the Brodo Asogi Senator, Grebleips, sent an expedition to another galaxy. This may have been our galaxy, and we can assume that that is how E.T. ended up on Earth. The movie says that E.T. is being 3 million light years from home (our galaxy is approximately 100,000 light years wide and its closest neighbor (Andromeda) is approximately 2.5 million light years away), so his home planet has to be in another galaxy other than Milky Way or Andromeda, perhaps the Star Wars galaxy. E.T.'s home galaxy would therefore be part of the Local Group and the Virgo Supercluster at approximately a megaparsec away from us. However this would mean, E.T.'s home galaxy would not be, on a universal scale, a galaxy far, far away but one of approximately 40 galaxies that are our "neighbors", making the connection unlikely. The closest candidate is the Triangulum Galaxy. In any case, the fictional Star Wars Galaxy is (at least theoretically) on the same plane of existence as ours, as it is a supposedly finite distance of "far, far away" from the Milky Way. The Empire Strikes Back debate At the end of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, a celestial object is seen that many fans have interpreted to be the galaxy as seen from several hundred thousand light years away. Other fans have said that it rotates too fast to be a galaxy. Some sources have said that the Rebel fleet spent some time hiding outside the galactic disk, probably intending to refer to this scene. The film's director, Irvin Kershner, refers to the object as "a galaxy" on the Audio Commentary feature of the 2004 DVD release. However, The Complete Star Wars Trilogy Scrapbook identifies the object as a spinning star formation. The Episode II DVD-ROM Exclusive Content states that The cluster known as the Rishi Maze may be the bright object that Luke and Leia stare at at the end of The Empire Strikes Back . In ''Attack of the Clones, a map of the galaxy was visible with two smaller "satellite galaxies" at its outer regions. One of them was called "the Rishi Maze", while the other was unnamed. It is possible that what the Millennium Falcon flew towards was one of them. Attack of the Clones also introduces an organization called the "InterGalactic Banking Clan", further evidence that the galaxy's civilization may have incorporated these other galaxies. Others interpret the object to be a protostellar disk or some other type of nebula, pointing to its visible rotation as proof that it could not be a galaxy, as it would be physically impossible for something that size to rotate so fast. Some sources have apparently also mentioned a "spiral nebula" as existing within the galaxy. It should also be noted that at that distance a galaxy would not emit as much light as is portrayed in the film. Telescopes create the deceiving effect of increasing the brightness of distant objects while magnifying them creating the perception that extremely distant objects are brighter than in reality. In reality, The Galaxy should be very dim, barely perceptible even, at such a distance. According to Tales of the Bounty Hunters, the object in the film is the galaxy, and the Rebel fleet had journeyed to a point in space well-removed from the galactic plane.Tales of the Bounty Hunters This point was not outside of the galactic plane, per se, but rather above the galactic plane. The nameless galaxy So far, no serious attempt has been made to give the galaxy an official name, or how its inhabitants name or refer to it with an astronomical name (the way we refer to our galaxy as 'Milky Way'). However, the MMORPG Star Wars: Galaxies comprises several computer servers to accommodate the player population, each representing parallel "galaxies". Each of these "galaxies" is named after famous starships, and while none of these names should really be considered as possible names, it is the closest any official material has come to naming the Star Wars galaxy. These names are: Ahazi, Bloodfin, Bria, Chilastra, Chimaera, Corbantis, Eclipse, FarStar, Flurry, Gorath, Infinity, Intrepid, Kauri, Kettemoor, Lowca, Naritus, Radiant, Scylla, Shadowfire, Starsider, Sunrunner, Tarquinas, Valcyn and Wanderhome. Appearances ]] In a sense, the galaxy (or parts of it) appears in all ''Star Wars fiction. However, this is a list of cases where the galaxy as a whole is seen, or is significantly mentioned. *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' * *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Ewoks: The Battle for Endor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Balance Point'' Sources *''Dark Empire'' *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Star Wars Insider 65'' *[http://images.darkhorse.com/darkhorse/downloads/desktops/swgalaxymap/swgalaxymap_lg.jpg Star Wars: The Galaxy] - An official map from Dark Horse Comics *All New Jedi Order novel maps *''Star Wars Gamer'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 55'' Notes and references See also *Otherspace *Yuuzhan Vong galaxy *List of systems *List of planets *List of cities External links *Star Wars Atlas *Galaxy navigator and maps Currently non-working, points to a domain parking page *Main galaxy map from above site As above, see the nav-computer.com entry on Wookieepedia. *Dark Horse Star Wars Galaxy Map *Star Wars Galaxy Maps - A Leland Chee blog *Galaxy Map Discussion - Official thread at StarWars.com *Map of the galaxy far, far away.... Downloadable, text searchable pdf file based on Modi's work and nav-computer.com Category:Galactic Regions Galaxy Category:Locations bg:Галактиката da:Galakse de:Galaxis es:La Galaxia fr:Galaxie hu:Galaxis nl:The Galaxy pl:Galaktyka pt:A Galáxia ru:Галактика fi:Galaksi (Tähtien sota) sv:Galaxen Category:Fan Fiction